Les contes de l'enfant blanc
by LaDameDuWarren
Summary: Dans ce conte initiatique, Jack est un dieu rejeté par le monde spirituel. Il devra faire preuve de courage et prouver que l'Hiver est une saison essentielle pour que la vie existe sur terre.
1. L'esprit

_Les contes de l'enfant blanc_

_L'esprit :_

Comme pour toute naissance divine, la lune était pleine cette nuit-là. Elle était toutefois cachée par d'épais nuages, gorgés de pluie que le froid s'était chargé de cristalliser. Quant à sa lumière, elle était anormalement pâle et maladive vue de la terre. Un vent puissant balayait la plaine enneigée, faisant tournoyer des flocons dans une danse macabre, avec pour seul partenaire, un froid mordant.

Jamais encore on avait assisté à une naissance en plein hiver, et les esprits redoutaient que cela soit de mauvaise augure. Il faisait aussi sombre qu'à la naissance de Pitch, Dieu des Ténèbres.

Leurs soupçons se confirmèrent lorsque céda la glace sous leurs pieds. Craintifs, les esprits reculèrent tous d'un pas. Le lac avait pourtant l'air gelé aux dires du grand Nord, Esprit de la sagesse.

On a généralement peur d'être pris dans les limbes glaciales d'un lac en plein hiver. On s'imagine déjà plonger dans ses eaux froides et ne pas retrouver la sortie dans ce labyrinthe mortel.

Ce qui effrayait les esprits en cette nuit, ce n'était cependant pas d'y tomber. Ce qu'ils redoutaient, c'était que la créature prisonnière de cet enfer gelé n'en sorte. Mais leurs espoirs furent contrés par la terrible vision d'une glace qui se fend, qui s'insurge contre la loi de la nature et qui décide de libérer plutôt que de prendre. Un cri transperça le son sourd du vent et des pleurs jaillirent des flots.

Une créature blanchâtre, presque fantomatique en sortit. L'eau sur sa peau neuve se changea rapidement en cristaux gelés. La créature se tortillait dans un râle affreux. Les esprits ne pensèrent pas une seconde que c'était parce qu'elle avait peur, parce qu'elle avait froid ou parce qu'elle avait faim. Non.

L'enfer n'a pas peur. L'enfer n'a pas froid. L'enfer n'a pas faim. Puisque à leurs yeux, l'enfer, c'était lui.

Les esprits en avaient assez vu, ils ne feraient pas la même erreur qu'avec Pitch. Cette créature était un négatif. Un monstre. Un dieu du chaos. L'enfant se retrouva vite seul. Après tout, n'était-il pas immortel ? A quoi bon donner de l'amour au mal ? Il n'y avait qu'à espérer que Dame Nature daigne reprendre ce qu'elle avait créé.

Personne ne viendrait lui rappeler à quel point la vie était belle et le monde beau pour étancher ses pleurs. Personne ne viendrait apaiser sa faim par un printemps de couleur, de goût et de sons. Il n'y aurait jamais personne pour bercer sa fatigue par un chant et accompagner son sommeil. Personne lorsque les cauchemars viendraient le trouver. Et personne à son réveil pour lui dire que ce n'étaient que des mauvais rêves. Personne…

Très vite, les esprits oublièrent cette nuit .Ils oublièrent l'enfant de glace ou tout simplement nièrent son existence. C'était la meilleure chose à faire. Cela aurait été la meilleure chose à faire. Une bonne chose, oui, si il n'y avait pas eu quelques heures plus tard, ce flocon qui chatouilla le nez du bébé, le faisant éternuer.

Surpris, l'enfant se tut un instant. Les larmes coulaient encore sur ses joues mais le chagrin avait disparu. Captivé par la chute des flocons, il attendit que l'expérience se renouvelle. Lorsqu'un autre flocon vint toucher le bout de son nez, il éternua une deuxième fois. Un petit sourire vint alors se nicher aux coins des lèvres du nourrisson et se transformât vite en un gazouillement franc. Paumes ouvertes, il tendit les bras vers le ciel pour accueillir la sensation du froid sur sa peau.

L'hiver ne lui avait pas encore pris la capacité de ressentir les choses autour de lui.

Une seule créature fut témoin de ce miracle.

La Lune. Déesse céleste incomprise et solitaire, son rôle étant de faire poindre une lumière d'espoir, même dans les ténèbres les plus profondes.

Le rire de cette enfant ressemblait très clairement à un chant d'espoir dans le bruit sourd et effrayant du vent. Ce fut la seule qui comprit qui était réellement ce petit garçon. Soudain, elle voulait faire de cet enfant le sien, et décroitre pour lui faire un berceau de lumière. Elle désirait de tout son être venir cueillir toute la beauté de ce petit et protéger jalousement la merveille vivante qu'il était.

Mais la terre était loin, et la déesse fut soudain chagrinée d'avoir fait vœu de solitude. D'un geste gracieux, l'esprit retira son voile et l'envoya vers l'enfant pour qu'il le couvre et le protège de la nuit.

« Ton nom est Jack Frost, et tu es mon enfant, l'enfant de la joie, l'enfant de l'espoir »

Le monde, Jack découvrit par lui-même sa beauté, et riait d'émerveillement pour chasser le désespoir de la solitude. Le printemps, il apprit à le sentir dans son cœur plutôt que par ses yeux.

Le sommeil, c'était lui qui se chargeait de l'invoquer, en chanson, pour que les créatures de la nature ne souffrent pas de sa présence glaciale.

Les mauvais rêves, il les chassa, tout comme l'invitation du dieu des ténèbres à le rejoindre.

Et même quand Jack se réveillait, sans personne à ses côtés pour lui dire que cela n'étaient que des mauvais rêves, restait l'espoir dans le cœur du garçon, qu'un jour, cette personne serait là pour le lui dire.

Un grand merci à Emmawh pour son soutient dans le début de cette aventure !

Dois-je continuer ? En vous remerciant, Mathou .


	2. Le vent

LE VENT

A une époque où rien de spirituelle n'avait vraiment de forme, comment aurait-on pu décrire le dieu de l'hiver ?

Jouant avec les flocons, Jack était un bien drôle de polisson. Tout le long de l'année, le lac où il était né demeurait gelé.

Les jeux de l'enfant étaient surtout remplis de glissades atour de ce lieu magique. Le petit garçon de l'hiver dansait et chahutait tandis que sa mère le regardait de sa prison nocturne.

Ce qui attendrissait la déesse par dessus tout, c'était de voir son enfant lui montrer fièrement ses dessins de givre sur la glace éternelle. L'enfant avait un vrai don pour faire de l'hiver un conte.

Du solstice jusqu'à l'équinoxe, rien ne pouvait empêcher Luna de s'émerveiller face à la joie innocente de son fils.

Parfois, quand ce dernier s'ennuyait, elle l'encourageait à faire travailler sa créativité.

D'un hiver blanc et placide, il suffisait alors de tendre l'œil pour se rendre compte du travail minutieux que réalisait l'enfant avec ses flocons de neige. Si de loin on pouvait croire à une danse lente et répétitive, la monotonie sans borne de la chute des flocons abritait pourtant le secret d'un ballet de formes et de volupté où chaque détails étaient uniques.

Personne, aucun dieu autre que Luna ne vint pourtant le rencontrer et le féliciter de sa magie.

Et dans la rage de l'enfant de rester ignoré, une air glacière enveloppa la terre pour crier toute sa misère. La pauvre lune, de sa cage argentée, ne pu poser sur la joue de l'enfant un baiser pour qu'il cessa de s'en lamenter.

Les divinités se félicitèrent de ne pas s'être attacher à l'hiver. Ils festoyèrent à la santé de leur bon sens.

« Je l'avais bien dit »! S'écriait Cupidon « l'enfant est un danger ! Sa magie est aussi dévastatrice que celle du dieu de la nuit ! ».

Toutes les autres divinités présentent acquiescèrent, et elles eurent raison d'approuver les dires du dieu de l'amour. Pourtant, ailleurs au nord, loin des chants et des lyres, un nouveau miracle ce produit.

Dans un mutisme pesant, le petit esprit délaissé pleura bien longtemps. Le malheur en Jack monta comme la mer. Qui ignore en effet que la tristesse des choses tombées en désuétude est infini. Jack se sentait abandonné. Les traits affaissés et le regard sans éclats, il restait prostré sur son lac gelé.

Dans ce silence nouveau venu, les bruits et les sons se firent petit à petit plus clairs et plus fort. Si bien que le petit Jack senti un regard qui sur lui pesait.

-Qui es-tu toi qui observe ma tristesse avec tant d'attention ? S'enquit dans de gros sanglots le petit garçon.

Mais seul cet horrible silence lui répondit.

-Ne te joue pas de moi! S'enerva Jack. Je peux sentir ta magie tout autour de moi ! Parles et fais toi connaître!

-C'est à moi que tu t'adresses petit bonhomme hiver ? Siffla une voix à son oreille.

-Qui es-tu? S'écria l'enfant trépidant qu'enfin une force divine daigne lui parler. Pourquoi m'observes-tu ?

-Comme c'est curieux...Murmura l'inconnu plus pour lui même qu'a l'adresse de Jack. Voilà bien des siècles qu'on ne me demande pas qui je suis...

-Pourquoi ça ? Demanda Jack, étonné par ce que l'inconnu lui avouait.

-Vois-tu mon garçon, personne ne demande à savoir qui je suis parce que d'habitude, personne ne remarque ma présence.

Jack réfléchi un instant. C'est vrai que si il n'avait pas pris garde à ce qui se passait autour de lui, l'enfant n'aurait jamais perçu cette aura qui se promenait sur son lac.

-Je m'appelle Jack. Fini-t-il par répondre. Jack Frost.

-Oui je sais qui tu es mon enfant ! S'écria finalement son interlocuteur heureux que l'enfant soit ouvert à la conversation. Jack Frost, esprit de l'hiver et fils de la lune...

-Comment peux-tu savoir qui je suis?

Jack se sentais soudain nerveux que le dieu en sache autant sur son compte.

-N'est-ce pas la première fois que nous nous rencontrons ?

-Oh non! S'écria l'inconnu. Je te connais depuis ta naissance petit Jack.

-C'est impossible... Comment peux-tu me connaître alors que je ne sais rien de toi ?

-C'était possible du moment que tu ne faisais pas attention à ma présence.

-Alors tu es là avec moi depuis le début ? S'étonna l'enfant.

-Avec toi...Murmura l'inconnu avec une pointe de mystère dans la voix...Comme avec le reste du monde.

-Je ne comprend rien à ce que tu me racontes ! Grimaça Jack qui commençait à perdre patience.

-Je vais t'expliquer, répondit l'autre d'une voix calme afin d'apaiser le garçon. Pardonne la bizarrerie de mes réponses. Cela fait tellement de temps qu'on ne prend plus ma présence en considération...

-Tu as un nom ? Demanda Jack, se questionnant intérieurement sur comment on pouvait ne pas se rendre compte de la présence de quelqu'un alors qu'il était là depuis le début.

-Un nom ? Chantonna son interlocuteur. J'en ai même plusieurs !

Sur ces mots, Jack sentit l'inconnu lui saisir la main pour la serrer avec vigueur :

\- Enchanté mon garçon, tu as l'honneur de t'adresser au dieu de la dévotion. Moi, Zéphyr. Aussi connu sous le nom d'Alizé, Aquilon, Khamsin, Noroît, Tramontane, ou encore Mistral !

Dieu présent aux quatre vents, je suis à la fois doux et faible, modéré et fort, impétueux et violent,chaud et froid.

J'ai beau gémir aux oreilles du monde, lui hurler que c'est de moi qu'il dépend. Rien à faire, on m'ignore. Je gémis, siffle, beugle, râle et miaule depuis si longtemps que personne n'entend plus mes longues plaintes cinglantes.

Je suis l'air que tu respires. Le souffle qui te maintient toi et les autres divinité en vie. Je suis le vent.

Alors curieusement le sourire aux lèvres, petit Jack inspire profondément et se relève.

Et bien que fantôme parmi les esprits, Vent fut le seul à bénéficier de ce sourire béni.

A partir de ce jour, Vent accompagna Jack partout où il allait...Une amitié indéfectible était née.

-De quoi as-tu peur Jack? Sifflota Vent d'un air taquin

-Peur ? Répéta Jack. Ce mot ne lui était pas familier.

Jack détestait quand Vent utilisait des mots savants pour lui poser des questions.

-Tu ne sais donc pas ce qu'est la peur mon enfant ?

-Le devrais-je ?

-Tu es un dieu...Fit remarquer le vent. Aussi misérable que moi, mais tu en restes un...

Jack souri à l'idée de ressembler à Vent. Il se sentais ainsi gagner de l'importance. Vent avez beau lui dire qu'aux yeux des dieux, lui comme sa magie restaient invisibles, Jack n'arrivait pas à saisir cette notion.

« Invisible » lui répétait Vent. « En sommes, c'est comme si je n'existais pas pour le reste du monde ».

Mais Jack n'étais pas d'accord avec son ami, Vent était un dieu palpable, plus puissant encore que Thor dieu du tonnerre. Vent était partout et aucun obstacle ne lui résistait...Comment aurait-il pu être plus présent qu'il ne l'était déjà ?

« justement ! » Se lamentait Vent en soufflant d'exaspération face à la naïveté de son élève. « A force d'être toujours présent, on fini par oublier de dire votre nom lors de l'Appel ! Au départ, on vous félicite d'être un élève ponctuel et appliqué. Puis un jour on se dit que vous êtes acquis. Plus besoin de vous féliciter pour votre assiduité, on pense c'est une chose naturelle chez vous...Alors pourquoi s'embarrasser de voir si Vent et là, parmi les élèves de la classe, puisque Vent et TOUJOURS là ! Et on l'oubli pour se pencher vers des ânes battés comme Zeus qui s'amuse à fendre le ciel juste quand l'envi leur prend. Ah oui on ne peut pas les manquer les dieux comme celui là qui joue à balafrer la nuit de ses humeurs colériques et inconstantes ! » Sur ces mots, Vent ponctuait toujours ses discours d'une longue plainte aigu pour signifier son agacement.

\- Mais même les dieux éprouvent la peur ! Continua Vent en prenant ses airs de grand sage.

\- Avoir peur, c'est quand on considère une chose ayant le pouvoir d'avoir un impact sur notre existence. Une chose qui pourrait être néfaste à notre bonheur. La peur peut prendre de nombreuses formes et lorsqu'elle a trouver ton point faible, elle te serre entre ses longs doigts, te saisi et te glace si fort le cœur que tu tombes raide et incapable de tout mouvement.

-La peur a-t-elle un dieu ? Demanda l'enfant avide d'en apprendre d'avantage sur cette chose qu'était la peur et qui lui ressembler tant .

-Oh oui mon petit que la peur a un dieu. Répondit le vent d'un ton sinistre. Mais je ne prononcerais pas son nom à voix haute si j'étais toi...Il risquerait de s'offusquer que tu ais ignoré son existence jusqu'alors, et ne tarderait pas à t'envoyer un nuée de craintes, d'angoisses et d'inquiétudes jusque dans tes rêves les plus doux. Jusqu'à les métamorphoser en cauchemars ! Moi même je retiens mon souffle à l'écoute de son nom. La peur peut autant te clouer au sol que te donner des ailes. Le dieu qui la domine est un être sournois...

-Mes rêve ne sont pas doux...Murmura l'enfant d'une voix laconique. Est-ce parce que la peur m'a déjà trouvé ?

-Cela dépend...De quoi sont remplis tes rêves mon enfant si ce n'est pas de jeux et de rires ?

-Je ne me souviens jamais de mes rêves, avoua l'enfant troublé par le souvenir de vide qui régnait à chaque fois qu'il s'éveillait en larmes. Seul sur son lac.

-Lorsque le dieu de la peur t'envoie ses fantômes la nuit, c'est pour encore mieux te faire appréhender le moment où tu les rencontreras au petit matin...Les dieux les plus sages dises eux même que si il y avait une seule chose dont il faudrait avoir peur, ce serait de la Peur elle même.

A ces mots, Jack frissonna pour la première fois de son existence. Mais curieusement, ce ne fut pas de peur. Jack éprouvait une excitation sournoise à l'idée de devenir le seul dieu sans peur. Ce pied de nez au roi des cauchemars lui permettrait peut-être d'obtenir une distinction de choix auprès des autres divinités.

-Et toi, chuchota l'enfant avide d'en apprendre d'avantage sur le dieu des mauvais songes, de quoi as-tu peur ?

-Tu me demande ce que je crains par dessus tout ?

Jack hocha vigoureusement la tête en se pinçant fort les lèvres tant la curiosité le rongeait de l'intérieur.

-Tu ne devines vraiment pas ? S'étonna Vent d'un air déçu.

-Caler en plein désert et ne plus pouvoir redémarrer ? Ironisa l'enfant le regard pétillant.

Les deux compagnons rirent de bon cœur à l'idée.

-Bien cherché gamin mais tu es froid, même très froid de la bonne réponse !

-Le contraire m'aurait inquiété ! ri Jack

-Essaye encore. Mais je te préviens, c'est ta dernière chance !

Jack réfléchi un moment avant de répondre :

-Aurais-tu peur de t'oublier toi même ? Tenta l'enfant soudain sérieux.

Un blanc suivi cette dernière tentative. Vent paraissait contrarié par cette réponse.

-Enfin mon petit...N'as-tu pas encore compris pourquoi personne ne pouvait me voir ?

-Tu m'as dit un jour que c'était parce que tu étais si présent, si sérieux à remplir ta tache comme il se doit, que le monde avait fini par penser que c'était normal. Que comme les pierres, tu étais là depuis le commencement. Alors on a oublié que tu avais une volonté propre. On a oublié que tu étais un dieu et tu t'es fondu dans le décors...

Jack hésita un petit moment avant de continuer.

\- N'a tu donc pas peur qu'a force de nous voir tous penser ça, tu finisses par le croire et alors t'oublier toi même ?

\- Tu fais fausse route Jack...

\- Explique moi alors ! S'énerva l'enfant en tapant du pied.

\- Tu es peut-être trop jeune pour comprendre cette notion...Mais écoute moi bien : je ne peux pas éprouver la peur de m'oublier moi même. C'est impossible puis-ce que c'est déjà le cas...

Jack resta confus face à cette révélation.

\- Pour être toujours présent, pour le monde et les être qui l'habitent. Pour donner jusqu'à l'illusion que tout ce qu'on donne n'est même plus un geste de générosité mais quelque chose de naturel. Pour devenir ce que je suis aujourd'hui, invisible et intouchable. Sans age ni visage. Il a fallu que je m'oublie moi même. Que je mette un masque sur mes émotions et mes besoins. Mes joies et mes peines. Que je m'oublie et que je me donne entièrement au monde comme si cela était dans l'ordre des chose . J'en suis parfaitement convaincus en ce moment même.

\- Mais alors...S'enquit l'enfant en rompant l'odieux malaise qui cherchait à s'installer entre les deux amis. Si même toi tu ne crois pas en ta réalité, qu'est ce qui te fais encore exister en tant qu'être pensant et dieu ?

\- Tu ne devines pas ?

Jack hésitait à répondre. Ce ne pouvait pas être possible...

\- ...Moi ? Murmura l'enfant si faiblement que seul le vent aurait pu l'entendre.

-Connais-tu quelqu'un d'autre qui parle au vent ?

Un nouveau silence s'installa, plus pesant encore que le premier.

Le petit Jack se sentit grandir face à cette nouvelle réalité.

Dans le monde des esprits, on ne grandit pas au fil des ans. On prend de l'âge lorsqu'on obtient des acquis. En même temps que notre vision du monde et de nous même évolue.

En cet instant, jack se sentais littéralement prendre de l'âge.

Mais alors...Ce qui mettrait en danger ton existence...Ta peur la plus profonde...

-Continu...L'encourageant Vent, fière d'avoir un élève aussi vif d'esprit.

-Ce serait que je ne crois plus en toi ? Questionna timidement l'esprit de l'hiver.

-Penses-tu qu'un jour une telle chose arrivera ?

-Tu es mon seul ami Vent, jamais je ne pourrais t'oublier...

-Dit le plus fort ! S'écria Vent avec solennité.

Souriant à en faire frémir le dieu de la tristesse, Jack cria alors aux quatre vents :

-Vent tu es mon ami et jamais, JAMAIS je ne t'oublierais !

Jack reçu alors un cadeau extraordinaire de la part de son compagnon d'infortune. Un cadeau qui aurait attisé la jalousie de nombreux dieux si ces derniers avaient eu connaissance de l'existence de Vent.

L'enfant se sentit soudain glisser loin de la terre ferme. Loin du lac où il était né, berceau de sa solitude.

Glissant sur les ailes du vent, l'enfant appris à jouer avec les courants d'air.

Mouvement ressenti au voisinage du sol devint tourbillon d'émotions et de sensations nouvelles.

Jack s'envolait au loin pour rire aux cotés de son ami. Petit esprit farceur et brigand, le voilà qui allait frôler du bout de ses orteils l'océan et le réveiller de son profond sommeil. Le vieillard grincheux maudit sourdement le petit esprit éternel. Mais l'ancien n'eu le temps que d'entendre la réplique cinglante d'un souffle moqueur.

A s'enfuir si vite on aurait pu le croire mortel notre Jack !

L'enfant ne connaissait encore rien des désirs et des regrets amers. Les amours, les devoirs, les lois, les habitudes demeuraient des geôliers pour le garçon de l'hiver !

Et le Vent sifflotant lui prometait :

« Avec moi viens tu peux errer».

Dans un bouleversement de sons et d'odeurs, à son passage la terre se déchire et se démembre.

Virevoltant au grès du néant dans une innocence lumineuse, la lune le veille.

Légèreté bénite par la grâce du ciel, voilà que l'enfant se laisse porter là-haut, toujours plus haut mais jamais assez pour étreindre sa mère.

Alors Jack grandit comme il peut, et dans un souffle, il s'envole dans le vide si grand autour de lui. Sans discerner le bien du mal, l'enfant sur sa monture invisible grince et crie dans les branches. Il rafle les forets pour aller mordre la vie s'abritant sous les feuilles mortes. Il peigne alors si bien les montagnes qu'il en ballote les sommets pour créer des avalanches de poussière.

Sur les millier de routes empruntées ,aucun esprit ne l'attendit pourtant au tournant.

Laissé seul au carrefour des cieux, Jack n'a pour seul ami que le vent.

Mais soudain l'enfant est pris d'une grande curiosité.

« Qu'est ce qui autre que toi et moi dans le ciel est en train de voler ? »

Le vent souffle et s'enfuie toujours plus loin sur la terre. Tout comme jack, il est libre, insoumis .Le vent est sournois, taquin face aux terriens. Leurs mœurs ne l'intéressent point. Mais jack n'est pas le vent.

Jack aime s'arrêter pour prendre son temps. Pour observer et sentir le monde qui l'entoure. Jack veut faire partie de la vie des terriens. Jack à 3 ans.


End file.
